User talk:AnimalKirby
Unrolled 10/02/10 Rolledup 12/27/10 Sweetride 10/02-11/29 Re-rolled 2/17/11 Re-un-rolled 3/2/11 hey awesome name Ookamikazuchi 04:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) o.o thanks Later IM gonna be loading up some ecology vids! save some for me! sheesh Hey!! I just fixed this site up for the last 2hours no need 2 thank me! Re: Go ahead. Let's see how good you are lol. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) who r u? and who am i? what it this place? --AnimalKirby 20:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC)AnimalKirby another hour still of editing can i get a promotion, boss?--AnimalKirby 22:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC)AnimalKirby OMG http://forums.maxconsole.net/showthread.php?p=879731 i founds it i think custom quest guide! Re:Images I've done that quite a few times already lol. It'd be great if you can upload images off new features from the MH3 demo. PitchBlack696 (talk) 23:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re: About Sharpness Yeah, that's a good idea. Sharpness and damage multipliers, examples and such. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 15:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Well, the page is locked.--AnimalKirby 23:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Small monster carves --AnimalKirby 15:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Black By weapon completely isolated you mean a GIF image?? Anyway, yes please do. We have a lack of weapon images. Thanks for the help! PitchBlack696 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok .. Im trying to improve the wiki. And i did not create 1 category since now. Question. Why did you delete my revision? Everything was correct -.- ? Pseudowyverns - Nothing incorrect! And i did not put a space in... Someone else created the category before me. And if someone else created the page, who cares? This is a wiki, and i tried to improve it. If you dont want me to help you improve it, i will just delete my account... Sorry, just found the signature button LudrothBow 18:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits Rollback I gave you the Rollback feature. So instead of clicking undo and saving the page, you can just click once on the Rollback and it deletes everything the last user changed, no matter how many times they have edited. It's extremely quick for undoing vandals and crappy user edits. It's just *click* and its done. Bobofango 02:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback congrats Re: Reporting Counter-productive edits? You even sure he's the one you must have? I've taken a look at both your contribution histories and nowhere I see what you described. Maybe I'm just looking at the wrong place but I can't see what you're accusing him of. Give me a few links to pages or something. As for those talk templates, look at Template:Talk. Should take like 5-15 mins to make one. Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) http://media.80stees.com/images/products/You_Epic_Fail-T.jpg ← take a hint -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ? Could I ask why you reverted the changes I made to the page? It was a translation of the text shown in the scans of the magazine articles featured below it. edit- regarding the Hapurubokka page, this is Spiropentadiene Ok thanks for the clarification, I translated both and the bit in the magazine scan is slightly different (it talks about the adapted hearing and specialised organ for spewing swallowed sand) but I guess it was a bit too similar. sorry i do try to make good edits Re: Hello Sure, I think I will also do some edits on armor sites etc. But thank's for reminding me, maybe I overdid a little ;-) Peace out RAJANGo Fett 14:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uhm... I noticed that the size got changed... but I somehow think I am confused by your message... a little... not sure in what way as I am fricking confused. -_- Anyhow, if it is necessary we'll just edit the ratio for each topic template for each monster to fit this "Drunken Skin" of the wikia staff. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I MADE SHIT!!! SRRY!!!!!! PLZ UNDO IT PLZ Hi accidently deleted the pictures from Ice Element page, (Very weak to ice monster) section. I know you are a rollbacker (srry if spelled it wrong) plz undo it, plz :'C Jin and Kibago ^^ 15:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I Fixed it I remembered one thing and i realized how to fix it, srry Really srry it wont happen again. Jin and Kibago ^^ 15:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Will i get banned if i make edits like today i put in black tigerex {if thats how u spell it} stay away from his roar it looks deadly will that get me banned if u don't like what i put please delete it and i will promise not to edit that monster again without asking Don't worry i got rid of Black tigerrex {if thats how u spell it} Have a nice day TM3000 Euh hye ^^ i created a page because i didn't found it on the wikia, but after i created it, i did found it, so can you please erase my page? (It's the GoldnSerpentblade G) Thanks & Sorry for trouble i made Monkey D. Fan 15:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry but, what did i do wrong? pls tell me what i can do better, cause i dont want to get worse or get blocked! im new on this wiki so sry, if i have violated rules, im sorry.Mossdrome 18:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re I don't think changing the elements into pngs was a bad idea it made the pages look a far lot neater then before and when you place the cursor over the png it says what it is thunder, thunderblight, etc. As for the redirects if people what to go to eg. "Fire Element" they can just type it into the search bar its not like they don't know where it is or how to use it. You said all the element pages are messed up?? every page is now like that thanks to this new F*&^%#G skin, just do what you can and if you need help moving, blah blah blah tell me what it is and I will see what I can do. Thekingkiller 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Why?... I was just wondering why exactly you deleted the page "Fireblight"? It's a valid Page, it isnt a stupid page, and we have pages such as Soiled and Pinned why not Fireblight and all the other 'Blights? User:Monster Masher Ban Appeals Re: Category Spam I'm sorry, but I don't remember spamming categories anywhere. Could you please tell me what I did? I don't want to be banned and I want to make sure I know what I did wrong so I can avoid it in the future.EDN explorer 16:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ... I didn't realise you spoke for the Admins, decided what we're cracking down on, and decided who we're banning. Funny that. Lord Loss 16:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Exuse me but what the heck am i getting banned for. sorry sorry didn't leave name about the above question. oops maybe i should read the rules i will try my hardest not to get banned. ( MONSTER HUNTER RULEZ) Re: Escadora and Cloud5523 It looks like those two are going to keep recreating their article/in-joke/stream of nonsense no matter how many times you guys delete it. I've already left a message for GeneStarwind letting him know of this as well, but I thought it would be a good idea to let you know as well just in case. It's like they're trying to get banned on purpose- how about you guys indulge them there? I'd help if I could, but I'll just have to settle on applying the deletion template when they try to recreate the page again.EDN explorer 05:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) returning a message You said some of my edits were "purposefully counter-productive and useless". i am sorry if any of them were useless but i did not purposefully make any counter-productive, as you put it, edits so again i apologise if i did. From Froudie Huh? lol I don't put categories in my blogs, and wrong catagories? where? and yeah i didnt need to put up the pages yet, but i felt compelled to do it, and besides there now filing up fast so... 20:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) lol really? darn...it was already put somewhere else so i thought it was a good one...lol nvm then. 01:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your input Hey AnimalKirby Hey, u still playing MH3 online. If so are u in the EU server. Coz if u are then can we mabey hunt together sometime????? Uber. 10:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok I was just windering. Oh well Uber. 06:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hm.. Rotta Rotta Dragonblight.png Iceblight.png StatusEffect-Fireblight.png Thunderblight.png Waterblight.png Monoblos Page Hello, I was looking at the page for Monoblos where it says "its head being shaped like that of a Triceratops, a herbivore dinosaur." The thing is Monoblos's head is actually shaped like that of Styracosaurus, ''seeing as Styracosaurus had one horn and Triceratops had two (diablos however would have a triceratops head). I would have changed it myself but noticed the page was locked -_- I saw you were the last person to edit it and so I thought you might know how to change it. Sorry if I'm being picky. 15:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Richard Re: Lawd I lol at how you made the Article and I uploaded the pic at the same time Mckrongs 15:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not really your place nor business to tell me that, but yeah, I need to chill.. xD Mckrongs 00:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re 16 Hours of Reflection Yeah I don't think going on the chat mobile is a good idea. Had to ban you to prevent you from flooding the chat with disconnections from your phone like last time, I'll undo the ban in a few hours, though I really think you going into the chat with your mobile is a good idea since it disconnects you like crazy. 'Vesuvius''' (talk) 04:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Help please! Im playing MHFU and I am triying to defeat Kushala Daora in a lv4 mision but it always ends up bad.I've tried using a salvage bow || and a viper vite that has PARA atrivute.He always kills me with 2 hits.I always poisin him before using any other attacks so the wind barrier goes away.What should I do?If U help me I would be 4 ever gratefull! Im ok, just going through a rough time. Kajatica2000 00:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kajsa gud am! i see ur page on monster hunter wiki.if u dont mind i like to know something about my quest.heres my fb tranzdanz. hey dude do u play mh3t?File:20101107121614!LagiaBREAKERcrus.jpg Category? I had it on my profile page? lol TigrexJeff 01:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hmm? I'm wondering where Bariothqueen went, I want to say I'm sorry to her. Dragonhunter 2336 16:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Twitter Huh? 1. How did you find my Twitter 2. What exactly doesn't match up? "The ones you couldn't translate are usually on the weapon tree. And another thing, I have spent the last week making individual pages for SnS, Hammer, and Lance and everything I posted on those pages is in your pictures. I would hate you if it weren't for the fact that you saved me from the rest of the lances and all the switch axes =D, thanks for the helpful pictures. If you can get it done for the bowguns, gun lance, and bow you would be super duper awesome. Have fun =D Chandler8 (talk) 23:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) " I will translate the ones of which he is requesting but where would I place them? Hi Kirby Cosplay Heya! What's up? i have a question, Do you know any Alabama,Birmingham MH3U Players? help with project of mine hey mate im after some help for a metal work project i have a dvd stand and now i just need to attach the final part for the controler (its like to hold it there on the side of the stand) and can you raccomed a monster with curved horns to hold the controler it doent even have to be a set of horns is could be almost any thing else hopefully monsterhunter related. any sudgestion will much appreacted thanks also can you ask any one else if they can help the moar the better EVILMRM0LE (talk) 00:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Aidan